To lose my life
by darkswansea
Summary: To lose his life or to lose his love, that's the choice Draco has to make. He has to choose between his loyalty towards his family and the love he has been denying and running from since he was eleven.
1. Chapter 1

**To lose my life - White Lies**

He said to lose my life or lose my love

That's the nightmare I've been running from

So let me hold you in my arms a while

I was always careless as a child

And there's a part of me that still believes

My soul will soar above the trees

But a desperate fear flows through my blood

That our dead loves buried beneath the mud

Let's grow old together

And die at the same time

Let's grow old together

And die at the same time

I said I've got no time, I have to go

And I was more right than now I'll ever know

He said my heart is faint, will minds regret

And left him crying next to the chapel's steps

Let's grow old together

And die at the same time

Let's grow old together

And die at the same time

He said

Let's grow old together

And die at the same time

Let's grow old together

And die at the same time

He said

He said to lose my life or lose my love

That's the nightmare I've been running from

So let me hold you in my arms a while

I was careless as a child

There's a part of me that still believes

My soul will soar above the trees

A desperate fear flows through my blood

Our dead loves buried beneath the mud

A desperate fear flows through my blood

Our dead loves buried beneath the mud

**I was listening to this song a lot today and on tumblr there were lots and lots of dracoxhermione edits and I kind of came up with this one-shot.**

**I don't own the lyrics, nor do I own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They belong to White lies and J.K. Rowling**


	2. Chapter 2

He wouldn't do it. Not this time, this time he would stand with them; with her. He glanced at her and she starred back at him. Her brown curls loosely tied up together. 'Draco!' his mother called out to him. Everyone looked at him, expecting him to choose the wrong side once again and they were already judging him once again. Except for her, she was still looking at him, pleading for him to stay with her, to choose her and he had to. He had wanted her for so long, always denying, always afraid. No longer would he stand with the dark lord his family had always served. He looked up, his eyes fierce and he shook his head. From the corner of his eye he could see her smile and that was all that he needed to be sure of his decision. The dark lord hissed. He was disappointed. Good, he thought to himself. He didn't dare look at his parents, he didn't want to see his mother's despair and his father's grieve. With Potter dead they stood no chance, but it all didn't matter to him. Before he died he had to at least hold her in his arms, feel her warmth against his cold body. Only she could warm his soul. The Longbottom boy had stepped forward and was talking about how they didn't need Harry and how they could defeat the dark lord. Lies. They could never defeat him without Potter. It was then that Draco's heart jumped in surprise and he starred at Potter, who had jumped out of Hagrid's arms. Potter had once again survived. The Dark Lord, furious and dangerous, cried out in frustration, but Draco couldn't help but smile. The Dark Lord started firing curses at Harry but in his fury his aim fell and the crowd screamed as they ran for cover. Dodging curses and debris, Draco looked for her, but in the chaos she was nowhere to be found. Then a small hand grabbed his. Their eyes locked and electricity sprang through his body. She pulled him with and he followed her in to the Great Hall, his mind a mess. They came to a stop inside where the order, students and death-eaters a like were fighting for their lives. Before they went to help the others, Draco pulled her against his chest. One first and last time before it might have been to late. 'I'm sorry. I have been running for my life since the first day we met, but my life is nothing without your love.' He whispered in her ear. He wouldn't ask for her forgiveness, he could only hope she would one day forgive him. She looked at him for a moment. They stood like statue's amongst the chaos, pain and death. 'You have my love.' she answered. He could feel her presence and her words softly spoken, warmed his soul and for a moment it was just them standing in the Great Hall, but a loud cry interrupted them. A ravenclaw with long blond hair had fallen prey to his aunt. Next to him Hermione froze. Then he recognized the girl, she was one of Hermione's friends and without hesitation he threw himself in front of her, warding of the curse Bellatrix had struck at her. 'You fool!' his aunt cried out. 'Mommy's boy has been bad.' She laughed hysterically, 'defying your Lord for a filthy mudblood!' she screamed at him darkly. He raised his wand in anger. No one would ever call her mudblood again. The two engaged in a duel. His aunt laughing and dancing around as all he could do was protect himself from her curses. He took a second to glance around to see if she was safe, but he had no time. Bellatrix kept attacking him fiercely, no remorse for her nephew. It went on like that for a while and he grew desperate, he had no chance against her and there was no one to help him, but suddenly Bellatrix stopped for a moment. A look of enormous pain in her eyes. People all around him stopped what they we're doing, but Draco had no time to waste and he held his wand up high 'Petrificis Totalus!' he shouted. Bellatrix turned her head in shock, but was not fast enough to counter the curse and with the look of shock still on her face she froze. 'This is for torturing her!' He yelled as he struck on last curse at her. Her frozen body flew apart in a thousand pieces. He stood and watched as his enemy fluttered to the ground. He turned around, looking for the girl with brown hair and chocolate colored eyes, but she found him first. She rushed in to his arms and he held her. He held her tight and he would never let her go. 'You have my love.' He whispered to her.


End file.
